marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man / Red Sonja Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * * Senator Thomas (possessed by Kulan Gath) * Reilly * Professor Jones Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** * Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Everything seems ordinary in New York City as Spider-Man swings around town and fights a group of bad guys... all while talking on his cell phone to MJ! At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Senator Thomas is attending a major art exhibit while struggling with his conscience over some shady dealings with his confidant, Reilly. J Jonah Jameson welcomes the Senator to the exhibit with kind words, hoping to score an interview. Thomas agrees to it, but his eyes are drawn to a unique necklace on display. Though the curator, Professor Jones, protests, Thomas puts on the necklace. This in turn releases the imprisoned spirit of the sorcerer Kulan Gath. Using his vast powers, he reshapes New York City into his own medieval/Hyborian version of itself. Spider-Man seems to be the only one unaffected by the spell. People are still in need of help, though, so he springs to action to save the commoners. As he does so, Gath wishes Professor Jones to be his scribe. Refusing, Gath kills him and then requests Jameson to take over the duties. Gath then conjures up a sword and tells how Spider-Man and Red Sonja foiled his plans before when they teamed up. This time he wishes to pit them against each other so they will be occupied. He calls forth Mary Jane to claim the sword and become Red Sonja. Spider-Man continues to fight his assailants, who have somehow become goblins in the meantime. Even though he saves the people, they fear Spider-Man as a demon. Getting away, he sees what used to be the Met and a strange glow. He goes to it to investigate and sees Mary Jane climbing the walls to get to the sword on the roof. Confronting her after she grabs it, he is instead face with Red Sonja. | Solicit = The wise-cracking Wall-Crawler collides with the She-Devil with a Sword! Longtime Marvel readers know that these two legends have met before -- but that was just the warm-up! * They may be from two different eras, but Spider-Man and Red Sonja have both faced the maniacal mage known as Kulan Gath. Now the sadistic sorcerer makes a play for power that will once again bring these two famous heroes together -- but will it be as friends or foes? * Writer Michael Avon Oeming (OMEGA FLIGHT, Red Sonja) and Mel Rubi (Red Sonja) – plus series cover artist Michael Turner (CIVIL WAR) – answer the eternal question: What's better in a fight, the proportional strength and speed of a spider, or cold, hard steel and a chain–mail bikini? | Notes = * The masthead notes that this limited series takes place prior to Civil War. * Rated T+ * Street date of August 1, 2007 with a cover price of $2.99 * According to Marvel, this issue sold out through Diamond. There are currently no plans for a reprint. * Credits give special thanks to Joe Rybandt, Josh Johnson, Juan Collado, Nick Barrucci, Arthur Lieberman and Luke Lieberman. * The art in this story is uninked -- Reproduced directly from Mel Rubi's pencils. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Red Sonja Vol 1 * Marvel Team-Up #79 | Links = }}